these dreams of mine
by sectumsempra394
Summary: lenalees nightmares get worse and she doesnt know why with the noah gone she believed they would stop but they havent. allen realizes this and helps lenalee. i will be adding a drawing of allen once i draw it


She sat on a cumbled building surrounded by water. And bodies lots of bodies. Her friends bodies all dead. She sobbed all alone in the world. This world where the streets ran red with the blood of everyone she once held dear. What was she to do? How could she go on? She looked down at his body so close to touch she had held him before but couldn't bare to look at the whites of his eyes as they stared blankly into space no life in theme anymore. She then saw his mouth move

"why?" he asked in a faint distant tone "why lenalee." over and over she heard her name. Lenalee. Lenalee. Lenalee.

Her eyes fluttered open looking into the worried faces of komui and allen. They held her arms softly and she soon realized she had been thrashing around and screaming. her cheeks were wet from tears and her forehead from sweat. Her heart raced as she tried to slow her breathing.

"lenalee are you okay?" allen asked softly. She had been having these dreams a lot lately as she healed in her room back at headquarters. It had been a few weeks since the destruction of the noah and allen returning. Her innocence had not yet healed since it had taken its crystal form. The order trained her with allen helping her figure out how to use it. The rest of the time she stayed in her room still too weak to do much else. Allen had had the same problem after his innocence had changed and had reassured her many times that she would be stronger once she was fulyl healed.

"yeah i'm okay"she sat up looking into allens half moah face. When they had found out allen was the succesor to nea walker the 14th noah the order believed her was going to betray them and exiled him and stripped him of his exorcist title. Lenalee was the only one who believed he wouldn't betray them and after his almost fatal struggle with his inner noah he destroyed the earl and revealing he had the great heart and destroyed his noah before he took over over allens body. Leaving his face in a half noah form. Lenalee had thought that since the noah and the earl were gone that her nightmares would stop but since then that had gotten stronger. She didn't know what to think of this and hoped it was only in her mind.

"my poor lenalee!" kmoui squeezed her as tight as he could. "don't scare me like that ever again" she cried as he held her tightly. She rolled her eyes and pushed him off.

"im hungry" lenalee said in a stern tone. She hoped komui could leave her alone.

"of course. I'll get komlin-"

"no" she glared at him "i don't want that ridiculous robot destroing the place again. Please just go do it yourself"

"alright" he solemnly left the room to go fetch her food. Allen had also asked him for food so it would take a while before he returned.

The room stayed silent for a while lenalee thought about her dream more remember those blank eyes, how horrible they were. She then felt allens hand ontop of hers. She looked into his eyes. His same red eye seemed to look into her soul seemed to know something wasn't right. The right side of his face now dark skinned and his golden noah eye seemed so soft and kind she couldn't believe anyone would think allen as a traitor.

"you can tell me you know" he smiled at her. She knew he wasn't going to push it but she knew he wasn't going to believe she was okay either. She grasped his hand.

" nightmares. Of being alone. You komui kanda lavi. All dead in a sea of blood. I believed these were over when the noah were gone since your face had looked like it had before nea" allen had moved his hand in shock. He hadn't really expected that and he knew it was bothering he. He knew she believed this was the future. Her alone forever everyone gone. He lifted her chin up and looked her in the eyes.

"it wont happen. I'll always be her" he smiled and she returned the smile.

"i hope so much that thats true" she smiled but allen could tell she still worried greatly about the well being of her loved ones. Komui then returned with food and there was a lot. After they ate allen and lenalee got ready for training. It was not like the trainign allen had gotten with fo but they still had a match each time. A lot of the fighting was with kanda who seemed to enjoy fighting allen not so much lenalee though.

Today it seemed they would be fighting krory instead who also needed to train his new inncence bloody krory. They were all against eachother. Allen had started by activating his inncence and attacking krory. Krory Immediately activated bloody krory and making himself a sheild of blood to defend. Lenalee watched as the two spared with their inncence as hers stayed inactive and she wished so much she could activate it. Neither exorcist was holding back and she wondered if this was sparing or if they were going to kill eachother. She hadn't watched him and krory fight and she really didn't like it she was jealous fo their inncence and she couldn't let go of her nightmare and believed they were seriously going to kill each other. She screamed a horrible scream one that startled both krory and allen. They both stopped fighting and looked over at lenalee shocked at what they saw. He legs were glowing brightly making it unable to see her. They shouted her name but heard no response. Soon the light retreated and lenalee flew up into the air. Her crimson boots that had activated once before revealing her new inncence were fully activated. She sped though the air so fast allen could no longer see her. It was amazing she felt ten times better. She felt healthy and happy. Allen couldn't believe it, finally after weeks of training she reactivated her inncence. He couldn't help but chuckle a little and could tell she was smiling even though he couldn't see her.

After the training was over lenalee collapsed in the hall and allen had carried her back to her room. She was exhausted. her innocence had taken away all her energy re activating. Allen was about to leave as her eyes started to close but she struggled to keep them open so he would stay.

"you need to sleep lenalee" allen said softly as he stood in the doorway.

"you need to know" she smiled at him

"what do I need to know" she smield back softly

"i love you. I mean it. Ever since you arrived here I loved you"

he smiled back at her "i had a feeling"


End file.
